This invention relates generally to the design of friction elements utilized in driven disks of dry friction clutches. More particularly, the invention relates to the arrangement and structural characteristics of friction elements adapted for installation in such disks.
In most modern day clutch systems, modular forms of construction are employed in friction element design, wherein such elements are pre-assembled and secured by riveting to driven disk assemblies. Most opposed sets of friction elements include at least two backing plates, wherein each plate carries a single friction element. Emphases in the new modular construction processes are always on efforts to utilize fewer process steps and fewer numbers of parts, all in an effort to reduce costs. To the extent that laminations and lamination processes have been improved over the years, an improved system would provide a modular one-piece friction element wherein backing plate and friction element parts are entirely laminated together as a single unit.